Backpacks for carrying items such as books, clothing, and other personal items are well known. Backpacks typically comprise a large central compartment into which the items are placed. Additional compartments and pockets may also be provided to separate items within the backpack. The backpack is typically outfitted with a pair of shoulder straps, and may also have a hip strap, each of which are attached to the backpack and are used by the wearer to carry the backpack.
Such backpacks are known as frameless backpacks, since they have no frame upon which the pack is supported. A frameless backpack does not conform well to a user's body, especially the lower, or lumbar portion of the user's back. Additionally, the weight of a frameless backpack is carried either solely, or in large part, by the shoulders. It is preferable, however, for the weight of a pack to be carried by the hips or by the sacrum. A frameless backpack with shoulder straps cannot effectively transfer the weight of the pack to the sacrum. Although backpacks with internal or external frames are well known, such frames can be cumbersome and expensive. Additionally, backpacks with frames typically have a fixed, non-adjustable configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a backpack that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.